Fluff Or Sad?
by EunJoo12
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang manis, akankah perjalanan mereka akan selalu manis? RnR yaaa


Fluff?

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pas dengerin lagunya B1A4 yang Lonely, entah kenapa langsung kepikiran bikin ff ini hihi

Enjoy the fic~~

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi tampaknya tidak cukup mempan membangunkan seorang gadis cantik yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik, gadis itu hanya menggeliat kecil sambil menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ah dan jangan lupakan kalau hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi biarkan dia beristirahat.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Cukup lama _smartphone_ itu bergetar tapi dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik. Hey Sakura! –ah aku lupa memberi tahumu, nama gadis ini Sakura Haruno- kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurmu? Bisa saja itu hal penting, ah gadis ini. Para pembaca, jangan ditiru!

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Merasakan getaran _smartphone_ yang tak kunjung berhenti, dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah panggilan telepon, ayo Sakura cepatlah bangun.

"Ini masih sangat pagi dan aku harus diganggu dengan telepon seperti ini? Awas saja kalau tidah penting" Sakura menggerutu sambil membuka bungkusan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Sambil meraba-raba nakas dengan mata terpejam, Sakura berhasil mendapat _smartphone_-nya.

"Hei kau penelepon terhormat yang sayangnya sangat mengganggu tidur cantikku, ada keperluan apa? Cepat katakan atau dalam waktu 3 detik aku aku akan memutuskan teleponnya" Bahkan jika kita perhatikan, Sakura mengatakan kalimat pertama untuk menjawab telepon saja sudah pasti lebih dari 3 detik.

"_Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan jadwal hari ini_" Suara datar menjawab Sakura

"Jadwal? Aku bukan artis yang memiliki jadwal padat. Asal kau tahu saja!" Tanpa melihat ID _Caller_-nya, Sakura kembali membalas dengan mata terpejam dan suara yang terdengar ogah-ogahan.

"_Yasudah lupakan saja janji kita 2 hari yang lalu, Little Angel_"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menyadari siapa sebenarnya penelepon yang dianggapnya mengganggu itu, setelah melihat ID _Caller_, barulah Sakura menyadari. Terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan selimut yang terlempar entah kemana dan jangan lupakan matanya yang membulat sempurnya dengan bibir yang terbuka khas orang terkejut, seperti itulah ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, aku tidak menyangka kau meneleponku sepagi ini. Ah tunggulah beberapa saat lagi, aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Aku pasti akan datang, percayalah"

"_Ah, kukira kencan hari ini akan batal begitu saja sayang, padahal aku hampir saja mengganti ren-_"

"Sasuke-kun, tidak perlu mengganti rencana, karena aku akan ada ditempat biasa dalam waktu 1 jam, mengerti! Jangan coba-coba melirik gadis-gadis yang ada disekitar sana. Aku tau mereka tidak bisa melepas pandangannya darimu, selan it-"

"_Kalau kau bicara terus, kapan kau akan bersiap-siap Little Angel? Cepatlah, aku bisa kebosanan disini sendirian_"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Jaa"

.

.

.

Disebuah cafe di pinggir jalan, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang meminum _orange juice_-nya dengan perlahan, sesekali matanya menatap kearah jalanan lalu pandangannya beralih ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, begitu seterusnya sampai laki-laki itu merasa bosan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam. Apa penunjuk waktu dirumahnya sudah tak berfungsi?" terdengar laki-laki itu menggerutu.

Dari gelagatnya sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah tidak tahan menunggu. Disamping karena sudah bosan, dia juga merasa risih dengan gadis-gadis yang mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya.

_Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mati kebosanan disini. Sakuraaa, kau kapan datang, Ya Tuhan lama sekali_, batin Sasuke –laki-laki yang duduk di cafe itu-

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura yang sedari tadi telah ditunggu oleh Sasuke akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

_Akhirnya,_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam Little Angel. Kau tega sekali membiarkan kekasih tampanmu hampir dimangsa singa-singa betina" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari kesalahannya meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasu-kuuun, membuatmu lama menunggu. Baru kali ini kan aku terlambat? Jadi maafkan ya? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Sakura dengan nada riang, seolah melupakan Sasuke yang hampir mati bosan menunggunya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi dari cafe tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke taman hiburan. Karena besok adalah hari Senin dan mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, itulah alasan mengapa mereka hanya hanya berkencan dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan benbincang-bincang satu sama lain dan sesekali menikmati wahana permainan di taman hiburan tersebut. Setelah dirasa jalan-jalan di taman hiburan telah cukup, mereka kemudian beranjak menuju taman kota.

Tak hanya remaja saja disana, tapi banyak anak-anak maupun manula yang mengunjungi taman kota. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon rindang, tak jauh dari jalan raya.

"Aku lelah sekali. Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan seperti ini. Haaaah andai saja kita keturunan orang kaya raya, pasti kita tak perlu bekerja keras siang malam untuk mencari uang." Ujar Sakura.

"Jangan dibiasakan mengeluh. Kau ini, walaupun kita sibuk tapi kita masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi kan. Masalah sepele jangan kau buat besar Little Angel." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja-"

Belum selesai Sakura melayangkan protesnya, Sasuke sudah memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk berhenti 'mengomel' dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir Sakura.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan kecil disana." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, jika kau ingin membeli makanan kecil belilah untukmu sendiri. Cukup belikan aku _milk shake_ saja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Baiklah, My Little Angel. Tunggulah disini." Sasuke mangacak lembut rambut Sakura lalu mencubit kecil pipi Sakura membuat Sakura mengaduh. Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, ah pasangan yang manis.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke yang membeli minuman dan makanan kecil. Padahal tempat membelinya tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sasuke-kun lama sekali, aku sudah haus. Benar-benar haus." Gumam Sakura.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa haus itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang sudah selesai membeli makanan kecil dan minuman setelah mengantri sangat lama melihat Sakura yang akan menyeberangi jalan dengan terburu-buru sehingga tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang melaju cepat kearahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya dalam bahaya berusaha menyelamatkannya, melupakan kedua minuman dan makanan yang berada di tangannya, ia berlari menyelamatkan Sakura sebelum mobil itu menabrak Sakura.

Sakura yang baru menyadari ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya ingin melangkah mundur, tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa sangat kaku hingga akhirnya Sakura merasa tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dan...

BRAAAKK

... terlambat, Sasuke mendorong Sakura dan tak sempat menyelamatkan diri sehingga dia lah yang tertabrak

.

.

.

Bunyi sirine ambulans terdengar sangat nyaring di halaman sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Dari ambulans tersebut keluarlah sosok laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang dorong diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya sambil terus menangis sesenggukan.

_Bertahanlah Sasuke-kun, _bisik Sakura.

"Maaf, selain yang berkepentingan dilarang masuk." Kata suster yang berada di ruang IGD.

"Tolong selamatkan Sasuke-kun, kumohon." Sahut Sakura sambil terisak-isak.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien, mohon sabar dan bantu kami dengan berdo'a." ujar dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah dokter masuk ke ruang operasi, ibu Sasuke datang bersama sang kakak –Uchiha Itachi. Ibu Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Sakura melalui telepon langsung menelepon Itachi yang masih berada di kantor untuk segera mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dilarikan.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja datang.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tadi dia tertabrak mobil karena berusaha menyelamatkanku, maafkan aku. Semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohanku, kumohon Bibi dan Itachi-nii sudi memaafkanku." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk berkali-kali kearah Itachi dan Mikoto –ibu Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sakura-chan, sudahlah jangan seperti ini. Ibu yakin ini adalah takdir." Sahut Mikoto yang sudah lama mengenal Sakura dan yakin ini semua murni karena takdir dan tak menyalahkan Sakura, karena ia tau Sakura sama sedihnya seperti dirinya.

Mikoto yang awalnya terlihat terpukul, kini sudah mulai tenang. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi merasakan firasat buruk.

_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_, batin Sakura sembari berdo'a dalam hati agar Sasuke baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati operasi dengan lancar, Sasuke dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap untuk perawatan selanjutnya. Ibu dan kakak Itachi pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke saat dirumah sakit. Sementara ibu dan kakak Sasuke pergi, Sakura-lah yang setia menemani Sasuke selama dia belum sadarkan diri. Bahkan sampai sekarang sudah terhitung 2 hari Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, ini membuat Sakura sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Tak lama kemudian Ibu dan kakak Sasuke datang.

"Sakura-chan, pulanglah. Kau pasti sangat lelah menemani Sasuke. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Istirahatlah dengan baik, ada aku dan Itachi yang menjaga Sasuke-kun." Kata Mikoto.

"Tak apa Bi, aku sudah meminta cuti 4 hari pada atasanku. Bibi tenang saja" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak sampai ke mata.

Saat Mikoto akan membantah perkataan Sakura, Sasuke diranjangnya sedang melenguh. Dan hal ini membuat Itachi dengan sigap segera memanggil dokter yang merawat Sasuke. Suster yang ada dibelakang sang dokter hanya menyuruh Itachi, Mikoto dan Sakura untuk menunggu diluar dan mereka menurut. Tak lama, dokter kemudian keluar ruang rawat dan langsung dihampiri oleh Itachi

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?"

"Saat ini, kondisinya cukup baik. Kami belum melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya" jawab dokter tersebut.

"Apakah kami sudah boleh melihat keadaannya?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Secara alami, pasien masih ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya." Ujar dokter.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ketiga orang tersebut masuk keruang rawat Sasuke. Mikoto masuk terlebih dahulu lalu disusul Itachi dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Mikoto.

"Seperti yang ibu lihat sekarang." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sampai bisa tertabrak mobil. Hah?!" sahut Itachi.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat mengapa aku bisa masuk rumah sakit, Baka Aniki!"

Karena terlalu senang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, Mikoto dan Itachi hampir melupakan keberadaan Sakura yang juga tak disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Ah Sakura-chan, katakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Bukankah kau senang Sasuke sudah sadar? Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan yang selama ini menemanimu." Kata Mikoto.

"Ya, aku senang sekali Sasuke sudah sadar." Sahut Sakura.

"Hn, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini." Ujar Sasuke, terlihat ia sedang berpikir lalu Sasuke melanjutkan, "tapi siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Uwooooooooooooooh ff kedua saya dengan main cast SasuSaku ~^3^~

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini

Lanjut atau Delete? ^^


End file.
